


A Night to Remember

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Moogle Chocobo Carnival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: Losing a bet has never been sweeter. | Prompt: I Lost a Bet





	A Night to Remember

“The what now?” Nyx stared at Crowe as if she had grown two heads.

“The Moogle Chocobo Festival tomorrow, Ulric,” the Glaive replied, waving around the brightly-colored flyer in her hand. “You know..those little things that go ‘kupo’ and ‘kweh’?”

 

The four were currently gathered in Lunafreya’s room at Secretary Claustra’s mansion, Nyx watching over the Oracle until the other two came back from replenishing their curative stock.

“Real cute,” Nyx sighed, running a hand through his hair. “ I know what those are. What I’m wondering is why there’s an actual festival for this sort of thing.”

“Aw, don’t be such a hardass!” Libertus chuckled as he shut the door behind him. “We could all use a break, especially Lady Lunafreya. Right?” He finished, turning to the person in question.

“Yes, it does sound quite fun,” she replied with a smile. “I haven’t been to any festivals like this since I was a child.”

 

“You sure you’ll be alright to go out like this, Luna?” Nyx raised an eyebrow as he took in the sight of the Oracle, who had grown paler and weaker over the course of their journey. “You still need to rest up after all the healing you”

“I’m fine, Nyx. Really, I am.” Lunafreya reassured the Glaive, slowly walking over to him and placing her hand on top of his. “Libertus and Crowe are right…we do need this respite.” 

“Besides,” she continued. “If anything happens, I can have Gentiana accompany me back here.”

 

“See? All taken care of!” Crowe smirked. “So are we going or not, lover boy?”

“Who the hell are you calling ‘lover boy’?!” Nyx felt his cheeks grow hot as he tried not to glance in Lunafreya’s direction. The moment he met her, the Galahdan felt an immediate attraction to the princess of Tenebrae…a feeling that has only grown stronger since they started travelling together.

“Geez, man! Now I know we definitely have to go, especially if you’re all wound up like this!” Libertus chuckled at his best friend’s predicament, fist-bumping Crowe for a well-executed tease.

 

“Fine, we’re going,” Nyx chuckled. “As long as we remain incognito, alright? No need to stress out Luna any further.” 

\--XV--

The following day…

 

“Crowe? Lib?” Nyx muttered.

“Yeah?” The two Glaives turned and replied in unison.

“When I said incognito, this…wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

 

The group was currently sitting on a couple of benches near the Leville, clad in festive wear sold exclusively for festival-goers. Nyx was trying his best not to throttle his friends right then and there, especially since…

“Ah, quit complaining, Nyx!” Libertus laughed as he pat the other man on the back. “We both look awesome in these outfits!”

“We look like a mariachi duo, Lib!” Nyx groaned, feeling the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile at the ridiculousness of the entire situation.

 

“Yeah, a damn good-looking mariachi duo,” Libertus winked and waggled his eyebrows.

“Please, boys. I look way better than either of you.” Crowe stood in front of the two and posed, the moogle hidden in her hat popping out.

“I think we all look rather festive, don’t you, Nyx?” Lunafreya asked, the red pom-pom on her hat swaying from side to side as she looked at him earnestly.

 

Seeing the expression on her face, together with everyone’s appearances, caused the Glaive to finally crack and burst into unrestrained laughter. Soon after, the other three joined in, howling and garnering the attention of some of the passerby.

When their laughter had subsided, Nyx spoke up first.

“Yeah, yeah, we all look awesome,” he cheekily grinned. “Now are we gonna sit around all day or what?”

 

“Can I have three guesses?” Libertus joked, earning him a noogie from Nyx and another round of laughter from the girls.

“Come on, you dumbass,” Nyx chuckled. “Time for me to kick yours and Crowe’s asses in all the games.”

“Is that a challenge, Ulric?” Crowe smirked smugly, placing her hands on her hips. “Let’s make a bet then, if you’re gonna say that much.”

“I’m in too!” Libertus grinned, turning to Lunafreya. “You joining us, Luna?”

 

“Lib…” Nyx growled, silently praying to the Astrals that she would refuse. He knew how intense their bets got sometimes, and he didn’t really want to see her get dragged into all of that.

“I’m normally not one for bets…” The Oracle began hesitantly.

 

‘Yes…yes…’

 

“But as its a special occasion, count me in!” Lunafreya cheered.

 

‘Shit!’

 

“Great!” Crowe grinned. “Now, the rules are simple: whichever pair earns the most medallions at the end of the day wins.“

“Wins…what exactly?” Lunafreya asked.

“Well,” Libertus cut in, sharing a knowing look with Crowe before continuing. “The prize this time is pretty simple: winners get to boss the losers around. The losers, in this case, being the two who earn the least amount of medallions.”

 

“Oh! I see!” Lunafreya exclaimed. “Very well, I shall do my best. But who is my partner, exactly?”

“Lib has always been my partner for this kind of stuff, so Nyx will be yours!” Crowe smiled, trying not to laugh at her friend’s gobsmacked expression. “We’ll meet back here at five o’ clock. Best of luck to you both!”

“Especially you, lover boy,” the Glaive murmured in Nyx’s ear as she passed him by, Libertus trailing behind her. “Do your best to protect your princess.”

After they had passed and it was just him and Lunafreya left, Nyx smirked to himself and muttered, “Don’t need to tell me twice.”

 

And so it went for the rest of the day, the pair going around Altissia and taking in the sights as they did their best to complete the various tasks around the city, taking breaks every time Nyx saw that Lunafreya wasn’t looking so well.

The Galahdan taught the Oracle how to properly shoot at the range, while she assisted him in finding the Brothers Kupomazov. She showed him a thing or two about service at Maagho, and he dominated the chocobo races.

 

Overall, the two made an impressive team…

…Just not impressive enough.

 

“In your face, Ulric!” Crowe laughed, sticking her tongue out at him. Libertus was to the side with Lunafreya, the two watching on with amusement as they held on to the medallions they had won that day.

“Shut it, Altius! Just tell us what you want us to do,” Nyx groaned, hoping that she and Libertus wouldn’t give them too hard of a time with their request.

At his words, Crowe and Libertus shared a devious look before turning to the losing pair.

 

“Well…” Crowe began.

“We just counted the medallions, and…” Libertus continued.

“Looks like we earned enough together to get the grand prize.” Crowe smirked, seeing Nyx’s eyes go wide as he put the pieces together.

“You don’t mean…” Nyx began to protest, feeling heat rush to his cheeks as his heart hammered in his chest. What stopped him from doing so was a glance at Lunafreya, who was trying to conceal her own blush under her hat.

 

‘Eh…?’

 

Crowe and Libertus, seeing it, exchanged a quick high five before finishing their ‘order’ for the pair.

“Go enjoy the room and the fireworks show together!”

\--XV--

“This is nice…isn’t it?” Nyx awkwardly chuckled.

“It is…” Lunafreya muttered her reply. “The waters are calm, and the skies are clear.”

“Yeah…” He replied, looking toward the docks in an attempt to avoid her gaze.

‘What the hell? ‘This is nice’?! I feel like I’m in high school all over again!’ Nyx mentally berated himself, wracking his brain to come up with something else to say. Just as he was about to, however, Lunafreya had beaten him to the punch.

 

“Nyx?” The blonde’s voice pulled him back to reality.

“Yeah? What’s up, Luna?” He replied as nonchalantly as possible.

“I just wanted to say…I had a wonderful time.” She smiled, taking his hands in hers. “Not just today, but throughout our whole journey together.”

“Getting all sentimental on me now, eh?” Nyx chuckled. “What brought that on?”

 

Lunafreya’s smile turned sad then, her taking a few deep breaths before replying.

“As you recall me telling you so, I haven’t exactly had the easiest childhood,” she began. “Orphaned at a young age, losing my brother to the Empire, being asked to take over as Oracle before I honestly even felt ready…I have had to grow up quickly, and much sooner than I would have liked.”

“However,” she continued, tightening her grip on Nyx’s hands. “Ever since you all started travelling around with me, I actually felt my age for the first time in years, if that makes any sense.”

Eyes widening, Nyx sent her a tender smile and replied,“Don’t worry. That made sense to me. I’m happy Crowe, Lib and I could help you out somehow…” He trailed off, smirking as he continued. “I mean, apart from saving your ass every time we encounter any enemies.”

 

“You are seriously…” Lunafreya began to retort, one of her hands releasing its grip and preparing to swat the Glaive on the arm. She was interrupted by a sudden burst of colored light in the sky.

“Hey! It’s starting!” Nyx grinned. “Let’s enjoy our prize now, shall we?”

Lunafreya chuckled at his expression, now full of child-like wonder as he took in the fireworks. Quickly making a decision, she carefully made her way over to Nyx’s side of the gondola.

“This is…wait, what are you doing?” Nyx yelped, helping to steady Lunafreya as she almost fell out of the boat. When the gondola encountered a sudden wave, she fell into the Galahdan and accidentally gave him a peck on the lips.

 

“I’m sorry!” She squeaked out, the next set of fireworks illuminating her blush. “I didn’t mean..I…eep!”

Lunafreya let out a little noise as Nyx pulled her in for a proper kiss. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the feeling of their lips on each other’s. When it was over, Nyx smirked at Lunafreya, his eyes filled with tenderness.

 

“You have no idea how long I wanted to do that,” he breathed out.

“I could tell,” she let out a breathless laugh. “Now, it’s my turn.”

“To do what?” He whispered, taking in every inch of her.

 

“This, actually.” She grinned, snuggling into the Glaive’s chest as she adjusted herself to face the fireworks.

“Alright then,” Nyx chuckled, wrapping his arms around her when she had finally settled down.

As the two watched the rest of the show, one thought dominated Nyx’s mind.

 

‘Maybe losing a bet every now and then isn’t so bad after all.’


End file.
